


Not Alone

by AvyJC15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyJC15/pseuds/AvyJC15
Summary: (Peter Parker One-Shot) I will eventually write a fanfiction out of this, I guess you can see this as some sort of teaser... Anyway, I hope you like it!





	Not Alone

" _If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever. I asked the sky just what we had; it showed forever. If the song I sang to you filled your heart with joy, I'd sing forever_ ," Peter murmured into her ear, holding her close to him.

Shealyn pulled her head slightly from where it rested on his shoulder and looked up at him with a raised brow. "Did you seriously just quote the  _Beach Boys_?"

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Maybe," he replied before daringly kissing her temple, making her laugh and shake her head. "But it was just to let you know that I would love you forever, even if forever isn't long enough."

She was silent for a moment. "Ayden... she's not much of a heart-to-heart person, but... when she wants to, her words are... really  _out_  there... but true; I remember hearing her say once: 'If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to let them live is to love them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever'. And forever might not be enough for some people, but it's enough for me because it means that even when it's the end of time, it will still go on," she mumbled, kissing his chin.

Peter felt himself begin to smile. "You trust me now?" he asked as he watched her playing with the hem of his jacket.

Shealyn furrowed her brows and pursed her lips, looking down at their intertwined hands. "Maybe..." she replied, making Peter sigh.

"Is it really so hard to trust in someone?"

"What good is trust? You cling to others because you are helpless alone."

"But if you have trust in others, then you're never alone," Peter replied, making her scoff.

"I think that's what we all want to hear," she stated in a slightly bitter tone. "That we are not alone in hitting bottom, and that it's possible to come out of that place courageous, beautiful, and strong. But we are. We are born alone; we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship, we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone."

Peter looked at her for a long moment before speaking up. "You're not alone. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Parker," Shealyn replied in a teasing tone.

Peter grinned and leaned forward before whispering, "Yeah, but those are the best kind," making her smile.

"Never?"

"Never," Peter confirmed.

She smiled lazily. "Then neither are you." He gave her a puzzled look. "You're not alone. I promise to protect you when enemies mean you harm...  _destroy_ those that would destroy you, and, if it comes to an end, that I should die in the place of your life. This I promise to do to the best of my abilities. And I promise I will do my best to stay by your side till death do us part."

He gazed at her lovingly and kissed her softly. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled and kissed him back, just as softly. "I  _love_ you too, bug boy."


End file.
